Sentiments aléatoires
by Zofra
Summary: La Ligue des Vilains a été détruite. La société japonaise savoure cette nouvelle ère de paix. Pourtant, All Might, lui, a une dernière mission à accomplir.


Bonjour ! Voici un nouvel OS qui répond à un jeu d'écriture. Il s'agit du défi du générateur, organisé par le forum de My Hero Academia. Le but est d'écrire un texte sur deux personnages et un thème tirés au sort. Si vous voulez en savoir plus, n'hésitez pas à me le demander.

Personnages : All Might et Tomura Shigaraki.

Thème : Tristesse

Bonne lecture !

* * *

Le taxi roulait depuis près de quarante minutes déjà. A l'intérieur de l'habitacle, sur le siège arrière, Toshinori regardait le paysage défiler alors qu'ils roulaient à présent à toute vitesse sur l'autoroute. Ils arriveraient bientôt à destination... Mais pour l'instant, son esprit restait rivé sur ce qu'il voyait. Ils étaient en train de traverser Osaka. Naturellement, il ne pouvait s'empêcher de penser au terrible affrontement qu'il y avait eu dans cette ville seulement cinq mois auparavant...

Les bâtiments avaient été ravagés, bien pire d'ailleurs qu'à l'époque où il avait dû combattre pour la dernière fois All For One. Mais plus aucun dégât matériel ne semblait être visible désormais. Le paysage était paisible, comme si rien ne s'était passé. Mais Toshinori savait que la population, elle, n'avait pas oublié. Comment le pourrait-elle alors qu'il y avait eu tant de pertes... ? Les journalistes avaient déclaré que ça en valait la peine au vue des résultats, mais Toshinori, lui, savait que ça n'en valait jamais la peine. Tous ces morts, toute cette souffrance... rien ne les justifierait jamais...

Mais il devait bien reconnaître qu'au moins la Ligue des Vilains avait été entièrement dissoute. Les héros de la nouvelle génération avaient fait un travail incroyable. Toshinori était tellement fier de Midoriya... de Deku plutôt. Ce dernier avait tenu sa promesse... Il avait montré au monde qu'il existait... et Toshinori... Non, All Might avait été là pour le voir... Ce dernier se souvenait encore du gamin pleurnichard qui rêvait d'être un héros, même sans alter. Et c'était chose faite maintenant, il était enfin devenu un véritable héros aux yeux de toute la population. Il avait joué un rôle énorme dans ce combat. Il l'avait succédé avec brio. Aucun doute que Deku ferait un excellent symbole de la paix. Il était à peine entré en fonction que tout le monde parlait déjà de lui. Ses camarades n'étaient pas en reste également. A vrai dire, le monde héroïque ne s'était jamais aussi bien porté depuis la retraite d'All Might.

Après la chute de la Ligue, Toshinori était persuadé que la société japonaise allait connaitre une nouvelle ère de paix où la criminalité allait baisser. Cependant, il n'était pas naïf pour autant. Il y aurait d'autres vilains, d'autres organisations criminelles. Le mal ne cesserait jamais. Le faire reculer était déjà une belle victoire. Les nouveaux héros auraient encore fort à faire dans les prochaines années, mais ce n'était désormais plus son problème. En effet, s'il avait toujours eu du mal à accepter sa retraite, maintenant qu'il voyait ses anciens élèves débuter leur nouvelle carrière, il se sentait plus apaisé. Il était prêt à lâcher l'affaire. Enfin, bientôt. Il lui restait une dernière mission à accomplir en tant qu'All Might avant ça...

La voiture finit par quitter l'autoroute et s'engagea sur de petites routes. Ils y étaient bientôt... Toshinori allait le revoir dans peu de temps. Il ne savait pas du tout dans quel état d'esprit il allait le retrouver. Très peu d'informations ne filtrait des prisons après tout. Même les héros ne pouvaient accéder facilement à ce genre de données. Toshinori savait juste que la majorité de la Ligue était enfermée à Tartarus et qu'ils n'étaient pas prêt de revoir la lumière du jour. Honnêtement, il ne savait pas dire si c'était un mal ou un bien.

Quelques minutes plus tard, Toshinori put enfin apercevoir une vieille bâtisse qui imposait une atmosphère lugubre rien qu'à son aspect grisâtre et peu engageant. Toshinori avait toujours pensé que ce genre d'endroit gagnerait à être plus accueillant, mais la société était peu disposée à les rénover, ne souhaitant pas mettre de budget dans ce secteur.

Remerciant le chauffeur, il quitta le véhicule lorsque celui-ci s'immobilisa devant les marches de l'établissement. Il regarda un instant les grandes portes brunes. Il mentirait s'il affirmait qu'il se sentait confiant, même si son visage ne montrait aucune autre émotion que sa détermination habituelle. Il n'avait même pas envie de sourire. Pas aujourd'hui.

Il ne put alors s'empêcher de repenser à sa mentor. C'était elle qui lui avait dit qu'il devait garder son sourire en toute circonstance, qu'il était important de rassurer les gens. Elle était tellement soucieuse des autres. Elle voulait plus que tout que personne n'ait à souffrir, aussi bien physiquement que mentalement... Que penserait-elle maintenant si elle pouvait _le_ voir ? Elle aurait probablement été dévastée...

Mais il préféra ne pas s'attarder là-dessus et se mit enfin en marche... Il fut alors rapidement accueilli par un homme en uniforme qui avait visiblement guetté son arrivée et qui l'emmena sans attendre à l'intérieur, tout en le regardant avec respect et admiration. Il se présenta comme Fushi Jinta, chef des gardiens.

« Ça va faire trois mois que nous l'avons placé dans l'annexe psychiatrique, lui expliqua ensuite Fushi qui avait été prévenu de la raison de sa venue, directement à la suite de son jugement. Pour l'instant... Ah... On ne peut pas dire que cela fasse beaucoup d'effet... Je vous en prie, suivez-moi, je vous emmène le voir... »

Leurs pas se mirent à résonner dans les couloirs vides et froids. Au plus ils s'enfonçaient dans les méandres de la prison, au plus ils croisaient d'autres gardiens, qui le saluèrent tous avec énormément de respect. Malgré ces attentions, Toshinori n'aima pas l'ambiance qui régnait dans ces lieux. Il s'y sentait presque oppressé, même s'il n'en montrait rien.

« Comment s'est passé le transfert de Tartarus jusqu'ici ? » demanda l'ancien numéro un des héros alors qu'il continuait de marcher aux côtés de Fushi.

Ce dernier soupira et resta silencieux le temps que le système de sécurité vérifie son badge, permettant ainsi l'ouverture de la grille qui leur faisait face. Ils s'enfoncèrent encore plus profondément dans le bâtiment.

« Une horreur, finit-il par avouer. Il était dans un état pas possible, on a dû lui donner une grande dose de tranquillisant. Sans parler des journalistes et des manifestants. Je ne vous apprends rien en vous disant que l'opinion publique était contre ce transfert. Pour eux, il aurait dû rester enfermé à Tartarus. »

Fushi passa une main dans ses cheveux, agacé en repensant à ce qui s'était passé ce jour-là. A n'en pas douter, ça avait été une des pires journées de travail qu'il ait connue. Et pourtant, ça faisait longtemps qu'il bossait ici.

« Enfin, je peux les comprendre ceci dit, concéda-t-il. Un criminel d'une aussi grande envergure, c'est plus rassurant de le savoir dans la prison la plus sécurisée du pays.

— Sauf que Tartarus ne possède pas d'annexe psychiatrique. »

Tartarus n'était, d'ailleurs, pas connu pour la qualité de ses soins. Son but était uniquement de mettre à l'ombre les criminels les plus dangereux. Si c'était nécessaire pour des personnes comme All For One, Toshinori se posait de plus en plus de questions sur ce genre de pénitencier. N'y avait-il pas mieux à faire avec les vilains ? C'était tellement compliqué. En toute humilité, il devait bien reconnaitre qu'il ne voyait aucune solution parfaite.

« En tout cas, je préfère vous prévenir, reprit Fushi alors qu'ils arrivaient à destination, je ne suis pas sûr que vous allez en tirer quoi que ce soit. Il a encore eu une crise ce matin, on a dû lui donner des calmants. »

Ils passèrent une dernière grille de sécurité. Le couloir qui leur fit alors face était jonché de lourdes portes composées de barreaux. Rien ici ne différait d'une prison standard, si ce n'était que toutes les personnes présentes avaient besoin de soins psychiatriques.

Alors qu'ils continuaient d'avancer, Toshinori sentit la nervosité monter en lui. Quoiqu'il arrive, il savait qu'il pourrait gérer la situation, mais ne pas savoir dans quel état il allait le retrouver le mettait mal à l'aise. Fushi finit par s'arrêter devant l'une des portes et déverrouilla la sécurité.

« Je reste ici. N'hésitez pas à m'appeler s'il y a un problème. »

Sur ces mots, il lui fit un signe respectueux et se positionna juste à côté de la porte. Toshinori le remercia avant d'entrer dans la cellule. Les murs gris et sombres de cette dernière faisaient paraitre la pièce encore plus petite que ce qu'elle n'était en réalité. La fenêtre, protégée par un grillage, permettait au moins à la lumière de s'infiltrer, mais elle n'était pas suffisante pour donner ne fût-ce qu'une once de chaleur à l'endroit.

Mais qu'importe. Ses yeux s'étaient immédiatement mis à fixer le lit à quelques mètres de lui – enfin, plutôt la personne qui se trouvait sur ce lit. Des cheveux bleus pâles s'étalaient sur un visage dont il ne pouvait voir les yeux. Toshinori s'avança lentement vers lui. Il pouvait voir le ventre du jeune homme se lever et s'abaisser à un rythme régulier, seul signe qu'il était toujours en vie. Sa peau était affreusement pâle, comme s'il était malade, et son corps reposait sur un matelas de mauvaise qualité, comme un pantin désarticulé. Des gants recouvraient ses doigts dangereux alors que ses poignets et ses chevilles étaient étroitement attachés aux barreaux latéraux du lit. Toshinori fronça les sourcils en les voyant. Il doutait fortement que tout cet acharnement ne laisse aucune trace sur le corps du jeune homme. Cette vision le mit mal à l'aise. Ce garçon était tellement jeune. C'était difficile pour All Might de faire face à cette triste réalité. Mais pouvait-il réellement compatir à sa situation ? Ce dernier avait tué et mutilé bien trop de personne. Et pourtant... S'il était loin de s'émouvoir de l'état d'All For One, il avait quand même de la peine pour son jeune disciple.

Il s'arrêta alors au pied de son lit. Il fallait qu'il le fasse. Il devait lui parler. Mais comment devait-il l'appeler ? Shimura Tenko ? Ce nom lui laissa un sentiment amer. A nouveau, l'image de sa mentor s'imposa dans son esprit. Non, ce n'était pas une bonne idée... Allez, il était temps pour lui de revêtir le costume d'All Might pour la dernière fois.

« Shigaraki, tu m'entends ? »

Le jeune homme sembla s'agiter légèrement. Au moins, il ne dormait pas profondément. Mais il devait quand même être loin à cause des calmants. Cela agaça Toshinori, même s'il ne voyait pas d'autres solutions. Un simple regard lui permettait déjà de comprendre pourquoi il était nécessaire de le calmer. L'entièreté du cou de Shigaraki était bandé. Il se faisait du mal... Rien que ce fait justifiait déjà, aux yeux de Toshinori, la présence du jeune homme dans ce lieu.

Ses mains se serrèrent en poings. Il était furieux. Shigaraki était responsable de ses actes, mais bon dieu, il ne pouvait s'empêcher de se dire qu'il n'en serait peut-être pas là s'il n'avait pas croisé la route d'All For One !

All Might ne pouvait pas sauver tout le monde. C'était une douloureuse vérité qu'il avait dû apprendre très jeune. Il ne pouvait se démultiplier. A chaque instant, il y avait quelqu'un qui souffrait, qui avait besoin d'aide. C'était ça le pire à gérer en tant que héros, ce que le jeune Midoriya avait eu tant de mal à comprendre. Ce n'était pas étonnant. Toutes ces vies gâchées alors qu'il aurait pu y faire quelque chose. Mais il avait appris à faire avec, tant qu'il sauvait au moins tous ceux qui étaient à portée de main.

Shimura Tenko ne l'avait pas été quand il était enfant, mais Shigaraki Tomura l'était à présent. Et rien n'empêcherait Toshinori de lui venir en aide cette fois-ci. En face de lui, Shigaraki sembla enfin reprendre ses esprits. Il tourna la tête vers la droite, laissant apercevoir ses paupières qu'il peinait visiblement à ouvrir. Toshinori préféra ne pas s'interroger sur la dose de calmant qu'ils avaient dû lui donner pour qu'il soit dans cet état-là.

Ses yeux rouges, au regard flou, finirent par se poser sur lui après quelques secondes. Aussitôt, Shigaraki s'agita. Il tira sur ses liens et essaya de se redresser, mais il avait du mal. Toshinori se tourna alors vers Fushi qui était resté à l'entrée.

« On ne peut pas retirer ses liens ? Je ne pense pas que ce soit nécessaire.

— C'est le règlement après une crise. » répondit Fushi sans bouger.

Toshinori tiqua intérieurement à cette réponse, mais ses yeux se reposèrent directement sur Tomura.

« Bonjour Shigaraki. »

Son ton était calme et posé, mais on pouvait y sentir sans peine l'autorité naturelle de l'ancien symbole de la paix.

« Sors... »

La voix du plus jeune était raillée. Elle semblait sortir douloureusement de sa gorge alors qu'il s'agitait de plus en plus. Ses liens étaient tendus, serrant ses bras dans une poigne douloureuse qu'il ne paraissait pas ressentir.

« Sors ! se mit-il à crier, sa rage clairement visible dans les yeux. Si tu t'approches... si tu t'approches, je vais te tuer !

— Calme-toi, je ne te veux aucun mal. »

All Might tentait de rester ferme. Son aura assuré de héros avait toujours été bénéfique pour les autres. Pourtant, loin d'apaiser Shigaraki, ça semblait le mettre de plus en plus en colère.

« T'es venu te vanter ?! s'énerva-t-il tout en se tortillant pour essayer de se redresser. Tu te moques de moi parce que j'ai pas réussi à vaincre le boss de fin ?! Tu le paieras ! Je te réduirai en cendres ! »

All Might resta silencieux, se contentant de le fixer. Il voulait attendre qu'il se calme de lui-même, mais ça semblait peine perdue.

« Ne me regarde pas ! Je t'interdis de me regarder ! »

Sa respiration commença à s'accélérer alors que ses yeux semblaient devenir fous.

« Père..., se mit-il à gémir. Je veux Père... Rends-le moi !

— Tu sais bien que ce n'est pas possible, Shigaraki. »

Le ton de Toshinori était un peu dur et il s'en voulut pour ça. Une part de lui voyait toujours Shigaraki comme un vilain à part entière. Il avait du mal à faire un lien entre sa mentor et cet homme à la mentalité bien enfantine. Ils ne se ressemblaient pas physiquement. L'alter de Shigaraki ne lui disait rien non plus. Et pourtant, il n'avait jamais pu nier la vérité. Ce garçon était bel et bien le petit-fils de Nana. Il était de son devoir de s'en occuper. Ne fût-ce que pour honorer la mémoire de sa mentor.

« Je suis là pour t'aider. »

Mais à peine eut-il prononcé ces mots que Shigaraki se mit à rire. Un rire sinistre qui n'avait rien de joyeux.

« Ne te moque pas de moi, héros ! Vous n'aidez personne ! Vous devriez tous crever ! Ce n'est pas juste ! Je n'aurais pas dû perdre ! Ce n'est pas juste ! »

Toshinori vit alors Shigaraki essayer de remonter sa main, probablement pour se gratter le cou, mais ses liens l'en empêchaient. Il se mit ensuite à bouger dans tous les sens. Il semblait devenir fou. Il se blessait les poignets à forcer de tirer autant sur ses liens, mais il ne s'en souciait même pas. Ses yeux remplis de colère fixait All Might avec hargne. Ce dernier se sentit un peu dépassé par la situation. S'il avait toujours su comment arrêter un vilain, il devait bien reconnaître qu'il n'était pas doué en psychologie. Il voulut malgré tout apaiser la situation, mais il n'eut même pas le temps de dire quoi que ce soit, que Shigaraki se remit à crier.

« Rends-moi Père... Rends-le moi... Rends-le moi... RENDS-LE MOI ! »

En colère, il se redressa si fort qu'il fit bouger le lit. Fushi rentra aussitôt dans la cellule.

« Tu te calmes Shigaraki, aboya-t-il directement. Sinon, c'est moi qui m'en chargerai ! »

L'ancien vilain lui lança alors un regard assassin. Ils s'affrontèrent silencieusement un moment, avant que Tomura ne finisse par se laisser complètement retomber sur le matelas, comme s'il était épuisé. Toshinori soupçonna Fushi d'avoir utilisé son alter sur lui, ce qui ne lui plaisait pas beaucoup. Shigaraki se mit alors à marmonner des bouts phrases incohérentes.

« Shigaraki, reprit Toshinori, tu m'entends toujours ? »

Ce dernier tourna les yeux vers lui, mais son regard semblait ailleurs, comme s'il était perdu. Toshinori dût se retenir de ne rien dire au gardien. Critiquer les fonctions de quelqu'un d'autre, même en tant qu'ancien symbole de la paix, c'était très mal vu. Et puis, que pourrait-il dire ? Fushi ne faisait que respecter le règlement. Les gardiens avaient le droit d'utiliser leur alter sur les prisonniers s'ils en ressentaient le besoin après tout. Même si Toshinori était sûr qu'il y avait des dérives, c'était une situation qui restait compliquée... Depuis l'apparition des alters, la question des prisons était devenue problématique. C'était difficile de garder emprisonnés des personnes avec des pouvoirs. Et au vu des dégâts colossaux que certains alters pouvaient commettre, l'opinion publique était devenue de plus en plus défavorable aux vilains avec le temps. Parfois, il y en avait quand même qui se démarquait positivement, comme Stain. Mais personne ne s'était offusqué de son enfermement à Tartarus pour autant...

Voyant que le prisonnier n'avait plus de réaction, le gardien fit signe à All Might de sortir. Shigaraki n'était visiblement pas en état d'en supporter davantage.

« Je reviendrai te voir bientôt. » lui promit Toshinori avant de quitter la pièce, même s'il avait l'impression que Tomura ne l'écoutait déjà plus.

Alors que Fushi enclenchait à nouveau les sécurités, l'ancien numéro un inspira profondément. Il s'était attendu à pire et pourtant... Pourtant, il avait du mal à digérer ce qui venait de se passer... Il suivit ensuite le gardien en silence, réfléchissant à tout ça. Quand ils furent suffisamment éloignés des cellules, ce dernier reprit la parole.

« Je vous avais prévenu, soupira-t-il. Malheureusement, c'est compliqué d'avoir une conversation avec lui. Enfin, il parait que c'était pire à Tartarus, quand il s'est rendu compte qu'on lui avait retiré cette main hideuse qu'il met sur son visage. »

Fushi grimaça de dégoût. Dire que cette fameuse main avait appartenu à un véritable être humain... C'était vraiment répugnant.

« D'accord, mais est-ce que c'est vraiment nécessaire de l'attacher comme ça ? demanda Toshinori.

— Il ne l'est pas en permanence, se défendit le gardien. Mais croyez-moi, c'est le cas le plus difficile que j'ai eu à gérer. Entre ses crises et son alter, on fait de notre mieux pour le canaliser. La dernière fois qu'il s'est griffé le cou, il y avait tellement de sang qu'on a cru qu'il avait fait une tentative de suicide. »

Toshinori regarda le gardien qui semblait dépité. Sincèrement, il l'était aussi. Il était visiblement encore trop tôt pour qu'une quelconque thérapie fonctionne. Mais est-ce que ça marcherait seulement un jour ? Shigaraki allait-il rester dans cet état toute sa vie ? Ou serait-il juste drogué aux médicaments pour plus de facilité ? Aucune de ces options ne lui plaisaient... Mais comment faire autrement ? Jusqu'ici, il ne s'était jamais interrogé plus que ça sur les conditions de détentions des vilains. Et sincèrement, il ne savait pas quoi faire de toutes ses interrogations...

Toshinori finit par prendre congé du gardien, tout en le remerciant de lui avoir permis de venir. Il partit ensuite en direction du taxi à qui il avait demandé de l'attendre. Alors que le conducteur de ce dernier démarrait, Toshinori sentit ses épaules s'affaisser. Combien de temps était-il resté avec Shigaraki ? Même pas dix minutes. Tout ça n'était pas très encourageant.

Mais il en fallait plus pour décourager totalement All Might. Alors que la prison s'éloignait de son champ de vision, il se promit qu'il reviendrait bientôt et qu'il augmenterait petit à petit le temps de ses visites, jusqu'à ce que Shigaraki ne se mette plus en colère, jusqu'à ce qu'ils arrivent à avoir une conversation. Ça prendrait peut-être des années, mais All Might était prêt pour ce dernier défi. Il avait toujours été prêt.

Alors, en attendant que cela arrive et uniquement le temps du trajet en voiture, il se permit de mettre ses espoirs de côtés et de se sentir juste... triste. Triste pour sa mentor qui n'aurait jamais supporté de voir son petit-fils comme ça, mais surtout triste pour Tenko, ce jeune homme qui aurait pu avoir une toute autre vie... Si seulement All Might avait pu devancer All For One...

* * *

Merci de m'avoir lue !


End file.
